


Happy Death Day

by Fish_Mommy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Female Character, abusive behaviour, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Mommy/pseuds/Fish_Mommy
Summary: Grell Sutcliff is punished for breaking reaper rules once again, but this time, William does not take away his death scythe. Instead, he forces a workload of soul collecting and paperwork... on Valentines Day!Grell is determined to not let this keep him from a date with the cruel ice prince tonight. He could use the company.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Happy Death Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have not written a Black Butler fiction in a long time, so here is another! I honestly don't know if anyone still follows the fandom or even reads these anymore, but I wanted to write one for Valentines Day anyway. 
> 
> This probably won't be a regular thing (with Black Butler specifically). I write on my own time, whenever I can.

_Jane Frost. Aged 24. Time of death: 2/14/2020. Cause of death: Brain aneurysm._

_'She collapsed on the paveway of her home, arms full of groceries. She had been excited to tell her husband the good news...'_ carefully, the crimson reaper dipped low to be closer to her lifeless body. "How tragic..." he runs his fingers over her face momentarily before pulling back suddenly. The corner of his mouth twitched up and allowed bright razer teeth to poke through. "Oh William. Must you be so cruel," he sighs and stands back on two feet, gone in an instant. 

_'Only three more souls,'_ he thinks to himself. William may have assigned him the horrid task of collecting souls on Valentines Day, but he would be damned if he didn't finish in time for his special date tonight. Of course, William had no clue, yet, but what would the fun be in telling him sooner? He would simply wave him off with a disgusted expression or an eyebrow raise. No. Grell wanted to spend tonight with William, and he will stop at nothing to get it. 

Two souls later, and Grell is ready to go home. This really is the worst punishment yet; he'd rather have his personalized death scythe taken and replaced with mesely scissors! This is depressing, even for the blood crazed reaper. 

A soft sigh leaves his lips upon the clock tower's signal, and he runs to catch his final soul. He stops on the roof of a building overlooking a strip of apartments across the street and catches sight of his target entering what must be her home. She appears dull, shoulders slumped and hands shaking. Poor woman can not open her door! Grell has half the mind to help her, but he stands away and waits for it to be clear before slipping into her home and following her to her bedroom. 

_'Her cause of death is slipping in the shower. She will break her neck, the death will be instant.'_ Grell follows quietly and waits outside the door for his signal. 

After a moment of silence, and glancing at his list to check if he had the time right, a loud bang resonates through the small apartment followed by a quieter thump. The reaper freezes for a moment, mouth pressed in a fine line. 

For a moment, he is unable to move, mind racing a mile a minute with invasive thoughts. Something is scratching at him, but he can not quite reach the itch in his brain to understand what it is. 

He reaches for the door and notices his hand is trembling. "What the hell?" Grell fumbles a bit on the knob, the door rattling open with his uncertainty. In an attempt to ignore his sudden uneasiness, Grell allows his phosphorescent eyes to scan the room and linger on the high amount of blood splattered on the bathroom mirror. He reaches foreword to catch the body that begins to slump to the floor and falls to his knees with it. 

"Mary Jane. You were supposed to fall in the shower..." he catches sight of the cause and reaches a shaky hand foreword to grab and hold it. As he lets his eyes roam over the revolver, something shocks him and suddenly he drops it and the woman. She slumps to the floor in a heap. 

Grell lets out a low, drawn out moan, fingers finding their way in his mess of red and clawing. "No," he whispers. It is quiet at first, though he continues to chant the words. There are tears threatening to spill over his perfectly made up face and he gasps to himself.   
_'Will will not find me pretty if I come back looking like... like... like a raccoon!'_ A quiet sob leaves him, but he wipes furiously at his face and summons his scythe. 

_'Now, to get this over with'._

The woman's records are sucked into the blade, and Grell tries his best not to watch them though he can not help but notice a small clip that sends him into hysterics. 

_Mary Jane is hunched over a toilet, something plastic gripped tight in one hand, and man's strong grip in the other. She is whispering something, some string of apologies, it appears, but the man is not listening. He is growing angrier and after ripping the stick from her hand to have a peak, he strikes her across her face._

Grell closes his eyes for the rest of the record, and a small flash of something crosses his mind. 

_A young boy curled in his bed, screaming at the sky. 'Why?!' he is yelling at God. 'You have made a serious mistake, and now no one will love me for who I truely am! Why? Why can you not fix it..." he falls hopelessly on his back and sobs._

_There are scars riddling his pale flesh, as Grell notices his nakedness just now._

_'These... memories... they're..-"_

_Some pink and some an angry red. They trail up his wrist and stop at the crease in his elbow. Some along his stomach, a particularly long one across his abdomen where he tried a surgery on himself._

_'They're not hers... how... do I know this?'_

As soon as Grell opens his eyes, he can not see. He begins to panic for a moment, wondering where his glasses could have gone, until suddenly there are bright eyes staring back at him. They hold no emotion, on the surface, but as they move further back Grell can see who they belong too, and he is able to read the faintest bit of emotion in them. It is concern. 

"W-

"Grell Sutcliff. You are late to turning in your reports. I came to collect them," a brief pause. The other reaper stands tall and extends a strong hand. He watches calculatingly as his subordinate takes it in hesitancy before closing his grip and dragging the readhead to his feet. "And you." 

Grell is looking directly at William, some sort of shock across his face before his cheeks tint pink and he is glancing down, shock no longer present but now replaced with remorse. "W-will, I-" 

"You can explain in my office." He cuts off the reaper before he can speak and pulls on Grell's hand to get him moving. "Come, we must be going." He keeps his own emotions from showing and hides behind a professional wall, though he wants to remove Grell from this gruesome scene before anymore gets out of hand. 

"...I am sorry, Will," Grell stumbles after his superior clearly still in a state of shock and confusion. 

Back in his office, William offers Grell a cup of tea with plenty of sugar while he sits at his desk and begins to organize the files Grell had completed today. After a moment of silence, he glances up to see the silent reaper staring ahead at the ground under his desk, well manicured and crimson painted nails ticking at the porcelain of the cup. "Are you finished with that?" he ventures. 

_'That memory... that boy... that was_ me.' Grell chews on his bottom lip, deep in thought. ' _I have not thought about that day in... centuries.'_ He continues thinking, fingers tapping idly at the glass of tea he had yet to take a single sip from. _'But of course it comes back today, because I, too-'_

"Sutcliff- Sutcliff, are you listening to me?" William's cold voice breaks through the invisible barrier between him and Grell and suddenly the red reaper glances up. There are straggling tears in the corners of his eyes. A quiet sigh leaves William's lips and he adjusts his glasses before standing to cross the room. Before Grell can stand, he is kneeling in front of him. His expression turns softer, rare in this moment. 

Grell swallows a thick lump. "You... you remember your death day, right?" The reaper searches his superiors eyes for any sign of recognition, his own reflecting a rare emotion of pain. "Right- well, I do. I remember mine, I mean. It has been..." Grell takes in a sharp breath. "A long while since I recalled it..." 

"I am sorry." Grell's breath catches in his throat. For a moment, his eyes widen and he blinks to make sure he is seeing correctly. He follows William's lips when he asks, 

"what?" quietly. 

"I am sorry," the older reaper repeats, a hand coming to remove the glass from Grell's trembling fingers. "Do not spill this on my carpet, please Grell," but there is a small smile tugging at his lips. "And I apologize. I should not have put you out there today. It was dangerous, I put you in an amount of danger I should have been present to help you through." 

_'He-he apologized? To me?'_ Grell continues to stare, but then a broken smile crosses his face. "Was the danger myself?" 

"Yes." William speaks without hesitance. His hand comes up to adjust his glasses before returning to hold Grell's trembling ones. "I knew today is your Death Day, but I sent you out anyway. I was mad, and I wanted you gone from my sight so I could work in peace. I now see that was a mistake, so I am sorry." He pauses and Grell can see something akin to uncertainty cross William's stoic features before returning to neutral. "Would you like to be done with today? Your paperwork can wait until tomorrow, and my shift is over now. I can take you home, if you would like." 

It is cute, Grell hums to himself. "Oh, Will," he inches closer to whisper against his boss' cheek, fingers gripping at the man's shirt. He is not stopped. "Are you suggesting-" 

"I am not suggesting anything, Sutcliff. I merely concern on your well being and wish for you to arrive home safely." He seems to choke on his next words. "Of course, if being at home is too troubling, I have no plans tonight and you can join me for dinner." He realizes the moment it leaves his lips that Grell will twist his words and heat engulfs his cheeks. 

Grell merely drags William close to his chest. "Yes!" he wails, the tears that threatened him earlier spilling freely down his cheeks. He sniffles and buries his face into William's neck. "D-don't look at me, Will-" he whimpers and feels a sturdy hand on his back. It makes him melt into the hold. 

"I will allow this only tonight. Because you are upset." He reaches both arms around the other and begins to lift Grell, who aides by wrapping slender arms around his neck and hooking his legs around William's waist. "Please do not cry, Grell. I do not know how to handle it." 

"You are so cold, Will, but you can be such a romantic prince, too. I promise to not tell anyone, to save your reputation, but you have to let me stay the night." He trails a finger down William's cheek and gasps as he is squeezed tighter. 

"Okay." William carries his subordinate outside the Shinigami building and jumps with him to his apartment. Once inside his doorway, he removes the reaper from his arms but still holds him close by his arms. "Grell-" William tilts the other's chin with a sturdy finger and catches Grell's teary but lovestruck gaze staring back at him. "Honestly." He adjustes his own glasses and then Grell's, which have slipped down his nose. "What am I to do with you?" 

"Well, Will, I know one thing you can do~," and Grell grips Will's head to drag him into a soft kiss. He pulls back after a moment, flustered but grinning wildly. "I'm-"

William stumbles a moment but quickly regains composure. Placing a hand on Grell's waist, he drags the other in for a much deeper kiss, effectively quieting the man. After a longer moment, they part and he can see Grell's lips are brighter than they were a moment ago, his breathing has picked up as well. "You do not need to breathe, Grell." 

"You surprised me, Will! Can I have another?" He bats his eyelashes at the taller reaper. 

"You can have as many as you want as soon as I have a shower." 

.... 

"Oh _Will!~_ " Grell's cries of immense pleasure fill the expanse of William's bedroom. There is the soft sound of something metal hitting the wall in a rhythmic fashion followed by a sudden crash. 

"Oh, Grell," William sighs. "I told you to hold on." 

Grell giggles happily. "I lost my grip, darling! You are very forceful! I am ready now, hold me still, Willie!~" 

William lets a chuckle slip through, and through muffles kisses, he grumbles a quiet. "Happy Valentines Day, Grell." 

"H-happy V-Vahalentines day, Wiillll!~"

....~....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have made it this far, I love you! 
> 
> I really do try my best when I write, but writing this fandom is unfamiliar to me, so I do apologize if it seems rushed and not great quality. I honestly have these ideas but can never figure out how to word them, so props to all the writers out there who have amazing pieces of work! I love you all!


End file.
